Out of Control
by Kitri
Summary: Intrigas e mal entendidos os separaram. Agora, cinco anos depois, Lily e James se reencontram. Assombrados pelos erros do passado, eles tentam retomar o controle das próprias vidas. Mas isso se torna impossível diante das surpresas que ela os reserva. UA
1. Capítulo I

**OUT OF CONTROL**

by Kitri

* * *

.

**Capítulo I**

"_This is just a nightmare  
soon I'm gonna wake up  
someone's gonna bring me 'round_

_This is your warning  
4 minute warning_

_I don't wanna hear it  
I don't wanna know  
I just wanna run and hide"_

._  
_

_

* * *

_

Ela acordou ao ouvir o toque insistente do telefone. Revirou-se na cama, sonolenta, buscando pelo aparelho provavelmente perdido entre as cobertas. Suspirou resignadamente, abriu os olhos e percebeu que ainda estava escuro. _'Maldição'_ pensou irritada. O toque persistia martelando em sua cabeça tonta de sono. Os olhos embaçados encontraram o relógio luminoso na cabeceira da cama. _'Três da manhã! '_ Bufou estressada voltando a se aconchegar nos travesseiros. Resolveu fingir que nada interrompera sua maravilhosa noite de sono. Não se lembrava de ter tido muitas oportunidades de dormir ultimamente... Quem quer que fosse teria que esperar a luz do dia aparecer. O quarto voltou a ficar em silencio absoluto. Sorriu, mas sua felicidade durou pouco. O toque voltou segundos depois que parou. Tapou as orelhas com força enquanto tentava ignorar as chamadas, mas _Eine kleine Nachtmusik_ penetrava insuportavelmente em seu cérebro tonto de sono. Naquele instante ela odiou Mozart.

- Tudo bem! – levantou-se jogando as cobertas com raiva no chão. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, mas ignorou. Se alguém estava ligando àquela hora da madrugada era porque devia ser importante.

Começou a procurar pelo aparelho pequeno revirando roupas e papéis perdidos pelo quarto. Encarou a bagunça desesperada, segurando os cabelos ruivos que lhe tapavam a visão enquanto engatinhava tateando um pouco às cegas. Praguejou uma ou duas vezes e tentou se lembrar quando se tornara tão desleixada. Ela costumava ser organizada... Tão organizada que chegava a ser irritante. Parou para pensar um minuto, a música martelando e impedindo o raciocínio. Tentou se lembrar onde tinha largado o maldito telefone. Estava quase desistindo quando resolveu uma última busca. Encarou aliviada a luminosidade que surgia em baixo de dois ou três livros de anatomia que ela empurrara mais cedo para baixo da cama.

- Ai está você! – disse se esticando para apanhar o celular – Pronto? – atendeu com a voz um pouco ameaçadora, mas quem poderia culpá-la? Eram três da manhã e ela tinha ido se deitar a uma.

- Srta. Evans? – ouviu uma voz formal do outro lado da linha. Tentou pensar em quem ligaria a essa hora para fazer brincadeiras sem graça, mas não conseguiu pensar em ninguém. Há muito tempo não tinha amigos piadistas.

- Sim? - ela sussurrou se jogando na cama e fazendo um esforço maior para acordar.

- Desculpe a inconveniência do horário, mas esse é o telefone que a ficha de emergência de Marlene McKinnon indica em caso de precisarmos de ajuda. Falo do hospital Saint Louis.

- Lene? – agora definitivamente ela estava acordada.

- Você é parente? – a voz prosseguiu de maneira calma.

- Não! Sou amiga... – Lily respondeu um tanto alterada, a palavra hospital ganhando proporções ameaçadoras em sua mente – O que... O que aconteceu? Oh meu Deus! Ela está bem?

- Há algum parente que podemos contatar?

- Não! – a garota respondeu aflita – Ela não tem parentes... Na cidade. – ela ia dizer outra coisa, mas mudou de idéia. Achou que explicar o problema de Lene com os pais para uma estranha, naquele instante, não fazia o menor sentido - Meu nome está ai por algum motivo, não? – concluiu de maneira pouco educada.

- Srta. Evans, sinto informá-la, mas sua amiga sofreu um acidente de carro...

O coração dela parou por alguns instantes antes de começar um ritmo alucinado. Lily buscou uma boa quantidade de ar enquanto tentava absorver a informação, o pânico paralisando todo seu corpo. Sentiu a vista escurecer por uns instantes e as mãos formigarem de maneira incômoda. _'Não pode ser!'_ ela pensou desesperada.

- ... Precisamos que você venha ao hospital para conversar com os médicos e resolver a parte burocrática... Sei que é difícil pra você nesse momento, mas alguém precisa...

O barulho estranho de sucção que ela fez deve ter assustado a mulher no outro lado da linha. A atendente parou de falar por alguns instantes.

- Srta. Evans?

- Como... Como ela está? – perguntou assim que encontrou sua voz.

- Não posso adiantar nada por telefone. – a funcionaria informou mecanicamente – Foi um acidente grave, precisamos que venha até o hospital...

Ela sentiu as lágrimas naquele instante. As mãos trêmulas apertando o celular de maneira compulsiva. _'Por favor, meu Deus! Ela não... '_ foi tudo que conseguiu pensar.

- ... Srta. Evans? – ouviu ser chamada novamente.

Respirou tentando buscar equilíbrio. Ela queria que sua respiração normalizasse, queria que seu coração parasse de tentar saltar pela sua boca e, acima de tudo, queria que seu cérebro voltasse a pensar claramente. Lene precisava dela... Não era um bom momento para entrar em colapso.

- Já estou a caminho.

A cabeça funcionava a mil por hora depois da breve pausa. Ela tentava reter a lista mental que era produzida em flashes, mas sem muito sucesso. 'Me vestir... Chave de casa... Documentos... Chave do carro... '

Não foi fácil encontra algo para se vestir naquela bagunça, por isso não deu a mínima para as combinações exóticas que estava fazendo. Procurou pela bolsa enquanto escovava os dentes rapidamente. Suspirou aliviada quando encontrou tudo que precisava. As mãos tremiam tanto enquanto tentava encaixar as chaves na fechadura, que achou melhor deixar o apartamento aberto. O elevador não foi rápido o suficiente, então se viu correndo quatro lances de escada. Estava frio e ela não se agasalhara adequadamente. Sentiu os dedos rígidos com a baixa temperatura, mas disse a si mesma que não tinha tempo para voltar. Dirigiu acima do limite de velocidade... Muito acima na verdade. Tinha gelo na pista, mas ela achou que o momento não permitia cuidado. Buscou na memória o local onde ficava o hospital. Já havia feito um trabalho por lá... Não era muito longe. Chegou em menos de vinte minutos e largou o carro em estacionamento proibido. Entrou correndo no hospital assustando umas poucas pessoas que lá se encontravam.

- Lily Evans! – ela anunciou seu nome na recepção tentando controlara a respiração descompassada.

- Sim! Sim... Srta. Evans... Estávamos esperando por você. – a recepcionista baixinha e loira anunciou calmamente – Me acompanhe, por favor.

Lily achou que a tranqüilidade daquela mulher era insuportável, mas sabia que não fazia sentido ela se preocupar... Não era a amiga dela que estava correndo risco de vida. Além disso, esse era o trabalho comum que ela provavelmente já estava cansada de executar. Conduzir parentes e amigos de vítimas não parecia ser a melhor das funções. Ela resolveu se concentra no que ainda estava por vir, nas notícias que receberia aquela noite. Não reparou quantos corredores ela percorreu nem em que andar do prédio ela parou. Esperou quando a mulher disse a ela que o doutor a veria em instantes e estava tão nervosa que não o viu se aproximar.

- Srta. Evans?

Ela pulou de susto ao ouvir ele chamar. Encarou o médico de meia idade que se aproximou calmamente carregando um sorriso de desculpas nos lábios. Ele fez um sinal para que ela o acompanhasse até o consultório. Lily observou o ambiente com certa repulsa. Sabia que em breve aquilo seria bem próximo ao seu local de trabalho, mas naquele instante aquele lugar não passava de uma impressão ruim... Algum lugar que ela se lembraria com muito pesar. Ouviu o médico pedir que se sentasse. Ela assim o fez sem muita consciência do seu corpo e de suas ações naquele momento. Parecia estar no piloto automático e não tinha mais forças para retomar o controle sobre si mesma.

- As notícias não são boas... - ela o ouviu dizer, o coração descompassado, os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Ela não precisava dos detalhes. Podia entender tudo na primeira constatação. Faltavam apenas quatro semestres para concluir o curso de medicina. Ela queria que ele parasse de explicar... Queria sair correndo dali e chorar... Gritar pra todo mundo o quanto a vida era injusta... Mas ela não o interrompeu... Em nenhum instante. A cada detalhe ela se sentia mais e mais pressionada com a gravidade da situação. Lily pensou que fosse perder o juízo... Lene era muito mais que uma amiga, ela era uma irmã.

- Você está bem? – o médico chamou sua atenção – Acha que posso terminar?

- Preciso vê-la. – ela sussurrou nervosa, a voz embargada.

- Acho que ainda não seja possível...

- Preciso vê-la agora, por favor! – insistiu.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – o médico falou retirando os óculos – Aguarde um minuto lá em baixo, vou tentar colocar você pra dentro.

Ela assentiu e saiu. Tentou voltar à entrada do hospital, mas não conseguiu encontrar logo na primeira tentativa. Perdeu-se umas três ou quatro vezes antes de achar o local onde estivera mais cedo. Percorreu o olhar pela sala praticamente vazia procurando algo com o que se distrair. Sentia os olhos molhados e as lágrimas circundando o rosto de maneira impiedosa. Encostou-se em uma janela e encarou as ruas cobertas de neve. Começava a clarear. Suspirou cansada e voltou a analisar o ambiente melancólico. Seus olhos pararam ao vislumbrar uma figura masculina parada na recepção. Parecia que a calma da recepcionista tinha encontrado seu triste fim. Ela demonstrava-se bem atrapalhada ao lidar com novo visitante... E Lily sabia bem o porquê do nervosismo... _'NÃO!' _Ela pensou horrorizada. _'Por favor! Por favor! Alguém ai em cima precisa ter pena de mim! ' _Buscou ar com um pouco mais de intensidade pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ela já tinha noticias ruins o suficiente para aguentar... Não precisava de mais nada para acabar com seu dia. Já faziam cinco anos... Cinco patéticos anos que eles não se viam e ela não podia deixar de pensar... _'Por que hoje?'_ Ela buscou qualquer lugar que pudesse se esconder. Qualquer um. O plano era que ele não a visse. _'Talvez não seja ele... '_ Ela buscou alguma saída. É claro que era ele. O cabelo era inconfundível. As mãos que foram de encontro a ele também. Aquela mania estúpida e peculiar... Que a irritava e a encantava ao mesmo tempo. Ela procurou alguma entrada qualquer. Encarou a placa que dizia _lanchonete_... Ela estava quase lá quando...

- Srta. Evans! – a voz do médico que a atendera mais cedo soou baixa, mas ecoou na sala vazia e silenciosa.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Tentou se convencer de que aquilo era apenas um sonho ruim. Logo, logo ela iria acordar e tudo aquilo iria acabar. Abriu os olhos verdes vagarosamente e encontrou os dele analisando-a com surpresa e curiosidade. O mesmo tom chocolate de sempre... Quentes e doces... Mas eles logo se tornaram frios e furiosos. Ela tentou não se sentir intimidade com a expressão de escárnio que seu rosto adquiriu em instantes... Ela tentou não corar com a breve analise que ele fez de sua pessoa destruída naquele momento, mas tudo que ela conseguiu, foi desviar o olhar e encarar a parede branca atrás dele...

* * *

N/A: Hei! Não sou muito nova por aqui, na verdade, nem um pouco nova. Sou apenas alguém recomeçando. Bom, não tenho muito dessa fic escrita, mas estou de férias e com muitas idéias na cabeça. A idéia é que ela seja bem longa e que esteja terminada até o final desse ano. Eu vou continuá-la se tiver leitores... Então deixem reviews, por favor...

A música do inicio do capítulo é _'4 Minute Warning' do Radiohead_. Como todos sabem, mas nunca custa relembrar, é que essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e que nenhum dos personagens me pertence... Bom... Realmente espero que alguém goste e acompanhe. Beijos e até a próxima. Kitri.


	2. Capítulo II

**OUT OF CONTROL**

by Kitri

* * *

.

**Capítulo II**

"_I know what you're thinking  
We were going down  
I can feel the sinking  
And then I came around_

_And everyone I've loved before  
Flashed before my eyes  
And nothing mattered anymore_

_Now your head is spinning  
Broken hearts will mend  
This is our beginning  
Coming to an end"_

._

* * *

  
_

Uma de suas mãos buscou pelo telefone na cabeceira da cama enquanto ele terminava de calçar os sapatos. Apesar do horário avançado, ele estava bem acordado. Não tinha sequer visto seu travesseiro aquela noite, apenas a papelada que trouxera do trabalho para analisar. Quem diria que um dia ele trabalharia tanto! Depoimentos, pistas, evidências... Mentiras e inconsistências. Era fácil demais encontrar um criminoso diante de tanta hipocrisia...

Ele parou de repassar os casos que acompanhava, pensando no que diria a Padfoot. Ele realmente não esperava uma notícia daquela. Há quanto tempo não via Marlene? Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ele preferiu não insistir em lembrar. '_Muito tempo... _' pensou. Precisou ligar duas vezes. Ele realmente não esperava que o amigo acordasse na primeira tentativa.

- _Sírius!_

- Não acredito Prongs! – ele murmurou ameaçador no telefone – Pode me ligar depois das duas da tarde, _por favor!_ – ele terminou irônico.

James apenas soltou um suspiro irritado enquanto procurava pelas chaves do carro. Tentou buscar na mente onde tinha largado as coisas após o serviço, mas parecia que seu cérebro tinha pifado. _'Por que ele estava na ficha de emergência de Lene?' _Eles tinham sido grandes amigos no passado, mas tinha sido há tanto tempo... Tempo esse que não apagara os sentimentos guardados.

- É impor...

'_Idiota!_' James pensou quando Sírius desligou o telefone na sua cara. Buscou o último número discado e ligou novamente. Eram três e quinze da manhã, mas não tinha como esperar que Padfoot resolvesse acordar. Alguém que se tornara distante, mas que realmente importava, estava ferido gravemente.

- Você é um idiota! – berrou assim que ele atendeu ao telefone novamente – _Um grande e perfeito idiota!_

- É você que está me ligando às três da manhã, James! – Sírius respondeu mal educado. - Quem é o idiota aqui? O que foi? Sonhou com a Lily de novo e resolveu me ligar? _Às três da manhã! Era só o que me faltava..._

O garoto de óculos fez um barulho estranho no telefone. O estômago se contraindo ao ouvir aquele nome_. Muitas lembranças em uma só noite..._ Pensou que nunca deveria ter mencionado o sonho com a ex-namorada aos amigos. '_Patético!_' Pelo menos ele estava bêbado... James teve os pensamentos interrompidos por uma voz feminina ao fundo do telefone.

- Estou atrapalhando sua noite? – James perguntou malicioso.

- O que acha? – Sírius respondeu – Estaria atrapalhando _mesmo_ que eu estivesse dormindo. Se você está sofrendo de carência afetiva deveria procurar Julie!

Parou e encarou o lugar bagunçado. A moça da limpeza só vinha três vezes por semana. Praguejou por ter escutado a namorada e não ter escolhido um apartamento menor. _'Porque as mulheres se preocupavam tanto com status?'_ James encontrou as chaves largadas no sofá da sala e apanhou, apresado, a carteira sobre o console da lareira. Pegou o sobretudo preto dependurado próximo a porta e apagou as luzes.

- Estou indo para o hospital! – ele murmurou simplesmente.

Encarou o corredor vazio do prédio enquanto trancava a porta. James apertou, insistentemente, o botão do único elevador em funcionamento enquanto praguejava. '_Quem estaria segurando aquela porcaria naquela hora da madrugada?'_

- O que foi que você quebrou dessa vez? – Sírius perguntou zombeteiro, mas James sentiu a preocupação na voz do amigo. Ele sabia que era mais do que isso.

O garoto socou, irritado, as portas do elevador. Eram _treze_ andares... Ele não ia recorrer às escadas, mesmo que a situação exigisse pressa. Ele observou os números no alto da porta saírem do insistente sétimo andar e começarem a mudar, lentamente... _Oito... Nove... Dez... Onze... Doze... E ahh... Até que enfim!_

- _Lene..._

- _Droga!_ – ouviu-se a voz de Sírius rouca ecoar no telefone.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Queria pensar em algo substancial para acalmar a si mesmo e o amigo, mas, naquele instante, as portas do elevador se abriram e revelaram a James uma esbelta figura feminina. Os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e os olhos, de um azul estonteante, manchados de vermelho. Mas os olhos dele não pararam apenas no rosto da garota. Eles analisaram o lençol de linho branco que ela ironicamente _vestia_ e a garrafa de whisky que ela apertava, compulsivamente, em uma das mãos. '_Ótimo_!' pensou sarcástico... '_Isso era tudo que eu precisava no momento_. ' O garoto deu dois passos para entrar no elevador e o barulho das portas se fechando o trouxe de volta a realidade. Ele se lembrou de Sírius no outro lado da linha.

- Acabaram de me ligar do hospital... Achei que deveria saber...

James fechou o telefone com um estalido seco e encarou a garota devastada a sua frente com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela desviou o olhar, perdida, e ele começou a achar a situação um pouquinho mais complicada.

- Noite difícil? – perguntou simplesmente, tentando quebra o silêncio.

Ela apenas assentiu levemente enrolando-se protetoramente no lençol. Ele sorriu brevemente enquanto buscava o botão da garagem no visor. Aparentemente a garota tinha escolhido o térreo. Tentou se lembrar da presença dela no prédio, mas não veio nada em mente. Provavelmente era uma visitante, ou uma nova moradora. Ela não era do tipo que se passava despercebida, pelo menos, não para ele.

- Não acha os trajes inadequados para uma madrugada de inverno? - perguntou irônico.

Ela apenas fungou enquanto se encolhia cambaleante contra uma das paredes do elevador. James deu de ombros, achando melhor não tentar alimentar uma conversa... Não que tivesse preconceito por garotas bêbadas seminuas no elevador... _Não! _Mas o momento não permitia confusões.

No entanto, antes que pudesse voltar a se concentrar nos seus próprios problemas, ele ouviu a garota soluçar baixinho. Encarou, apreensivo, o visor do elevador. _Odiava ouvir mulheres chorando_. Ele não queria ter que presenciar esse tipo de cena... _Principalmente num momento como aquele._ Mas a garota não colaborou... Provavelmente todo o prédio estaria ouvindo. James buscou na mente alguma palavra de consolo, mas não precisou. No instante seguinte a garota se lançou, aos prantos, em seu colo. Ele apenas a amparou, atordoado, os braços a envolvendo num abraço apertado.

- Tudo bem... – ele sussurrou lhe dando tapinhas nas costa – Vai ficar tudo bem... Vou levar você para casa.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o choro dela atingiu um nível acima do suportável. Ela abandonou a garrafa de bebida que saiu quicando furiosamente e agarrou-se a blusa dele com uma força desesperadora. '_Ótimo! Agora só falta a megera da sindica aparecer!_'James pensou nas escadas... _'Por que não tinha pego as malditas escadas?'_

- Onde você mora? – ele perguntou em tom urgente, mas tentando soar controlado.

A garota apenas negou com força, enquanto se lançava com mais força contra ele. James observou o botão do térreo se acender e as portas do elevador se abrirem. Encarou o porteiro com a expressão de quem pede socorro. Thomas veio em seu auxílio e manteve as portas abertas enquanto ele arrastava a garota para fora.

- Qual o apartamento dela? – ele perguntou deixando-a em um dos sofás do hall principal.

- Ela não mora aqui... – Thomas responde simplesmente – Chegou acompanhando um sujeitinho estranho que comprou um apartamento na semana passada.

- Então ligue para ele – James disse simplesmente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Ele tentou desamarrotar a roupa e ajeitar o cabelo. Duas tarefas impossíveis.

- Mas agora? – o porteiro disse assustado.

James o encarou com uma expressão que dizia '_isso não é óbvio?'_ e depois observou a garota. Ela aninhou-se no sofá enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente. _'Ah não!' _pensou desesperado_ 'Você não pode dormir agora!'_

- Bom... É a garota dele. – ele disse indicando-a – Eu tenho que sair agora. Sinto muito, mas estou com pressa. Você vai ter que resolver isso!

Ele voltou a andar em direção ao elevador, ignorando a expressão ultrajada do porteiro. Não tinha tempo para ajudar ninguém naquela noite. Thomas teria que se virar.

- Mas Sr. Potter!

- Apenas ligue para ele e peça para vir buscá-la! – ele disse gesticulado para ilustrar a resolução do problema.

Thomas o alcançou e parou bloqueando sua passagem. Ele desviou e o porteiro voltou a correr atrás dele.

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

James suspirou irritado. Ele pensou em Marlene gravemente acidentada no hospital e pediu aos céus que ele conseguisse chegar lá antes que as coisas ficassem piores. Deu meia volta e se dirigiu a balcão da recepção. Ele buscou pelo telefone e encarou Thomas.

- Eu faço, então! – disse impaciente - Qual o número do apartamento?

- Por favor, Sr Potter... Eu posso perder o meu emprego! – disse com uma voz desesperada.

James soltou o telefone e o olhou irritado. Ele apontou para a garota que já dormia em sono alto e se dirigiu a Thomas.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ele não tinha intenção de ser rude, mas sua voz soou ameaçadora.

O porteiro piscou duas ou três vezes antes de encolher os ombros. Eles encararam a garota adormecida. James soltou alguns palavrões e avançou até ela em passos apressados. Ele tentou buscar alguma alternativa. Voltar com ela para o próprio apartamento demoraria muito. Fora que, se Julie aparecesse por lá, ele seria um homem morto.

- Vou sair... Ela vai comigo! - disse erguendo-a no colo. Thomas pareceu perplexo, mas não protestou – Vamos, Thomas! _Eu disse que estava com pressa_!

O porteiro correu para o elevador e apertou o botão da garagem. James entrou com a garota nos braços pensando em que diabo de problema estava se metendo. Demorou uns dois segundos até que chegasse ao seu destino. _'Garagem!_' pensou aliviado. Encontrou seu carro e abriu-o com dificuldade. Colocou a garota no banco traseiro e bateu a porta com mais força do que pretendia. '_Ótimo!_' pensou enquanto assumia o volante '_Uma amiga no hospital e uma desconhecida tonta no banco traseiro do meu carro, o que mais falta para acontecer?_'

Ele chegou ao hospital alguns minutos mais tarde. A mulher disse que era urgente, mas foi difícil ele conseguir sair de casa. Não imaginava que o caminho do apartamento no décimo terceiro andar até ao piso da garagem seria tão árduo.

Estacionou o carro em uma rua próxima e pensou no que ia fazer com a garota. _'Ia ter que largá-la no carro._' pensou... Só esperava encontrá-lo inteiro quando voltasse. Ele lançou um olhar irritado a ela... _Se Julie soubesse..._ Ele provavelmente não sobreviveria tempo suficiente para contar a história toda.

Trancou o carro e começou a percorrer as ruas brancas de neve. Ele adorava o frio, mas preferia aproveitá-lo no conforto de sua cama. Entrou no hospital e encontrou uma sala de espera vazia e silenciosa. Dirigiu-se a recepção e esperou, impaciente, as explicações incoerentes da atendente. _'Pessoas em hospitais não deveriam ser tão confusas.'_ James já ia interrompê-la dizendo que precisava falar com o médico responsável quando ouviu _aquele_ nome. '_Não podia ser... _' pensou atordoado '_Ela não podia estar ali!'_ Os olhos buscaram pela figura conhecida, o coração acelerando de maneira dolorosa. Ele não precisava procurar mais, em um instante ele sabia que ela estava ali... Não precisava nem ao menos vê-la. Sentia a presença dela... _O cheiro dela... Lily Evans! _Ele buscou pelos olhos da garota ruiva, a imagem deles se formando em sua memória. Ele percebeu ao encontrá-los, com certo rancor, que eles eram mais verdes e brilhantes do que era capaz de lembrar.

* * *

N/A: Ok... Eu sei que eu demorei muito. Me desculpem... Mas é que, duas semanas depois de começar a postar a fic, me chamaram para trabalhar. Meu primeiro emprego... Eu custei a entrar no ritmo.

O capítulo não é exatamente uma sequência, mas percebi que eu precisava contar a parte da noite do James também. Minha cabeça anda muito atordoada com as idéias dessa fic e eu estou tendo dificuldades em colocá-las no papel. Prometo que o próximo capítulo não demora tanto.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que comentaram. Vou começar a responder as reviews, agora... Se alguém ficar sem a resposta, por favor, me avise.

Tive uma dificuldade enorme de encontra uma música para esse capítulo... _Foo Fighters "Wheels"_. Aceito sugestões de bandas!

Espero que ninguém tenha abandonado a fic por causa da demora. Mais uma vez, peço desculpas. Comentem, por favor! Beijos e até a próxima. Kitri.


	3. Capítulo III

**OUT OF CONTROL**

by Kitri

* * *

.

**Capítulo III**

_I swear I died inside that night_

_I contemplated an awful thing, I hate to admit  
_

_But I'm still here  
And small  
So small... How could this struggle seem so big?  
So big..._

_But the horror  
Every single thing I see is a reminder of her  
Never thought I'd curse the day I met her  
And since she's gone and wouldn't hear  
Who would care? What good would that do?  
But I'm still here"_

._

* * *

  
_

James não conseguia despregar os olhos da garota a sua frente. Ela, no entanto, parecia achar algo atrás dele muito mais interessante. '_Lily Evans!_ ' pensou amargo sem conseguir refrear a turbilhão de sentimentos que passava por ele. Passara os últimos anos tentando apagá-la de sua memória... Não conseguira. E agora ela estava ali na sua frente... Parecendo que fora atropelada por um caminhão em alta velocidade... _Pelo menos duas vezes_.

Ele buscou a raiva que fervilhava dentro dele desde a última vez em que se falaram, mas era impossível quando observava aquela garota pequena e frágil... Os olhos inchados, o rosto claro manchado de vermelho... Não pode deixar de pensar que apesar de tudo ela continuava linda, mais ainda do que da última vez que a vira.

_- Evans!_

Ele repreendeu-se internamente por não ter conseguido carregar a voz com a raiva que deveria exprimir por ela. Lily se encolheu ao ouvir seu nome na voz dele e ele pensou que talvez, apenas talvez, tivesse sido frio o suficiente. Suspirou. As memórias ressurgindo com uma força insuportável em sua mente. James sempre pensou que poderia ser indiferente as lembranças, ao passado e a garota que fazia o papel principal naquela história. Deveria detestá-la, mas tudo o que sentia era pena e... _Saudades_... Cinco anos desde que falara com ela da última vez... Cinco anos que ela partira seu coração por inteiro.

- Potter... – ela respondeu simplesmente ainda sem encará-lo.

Ele percebeu o tom perdido. Os olhos vidrados e cheios de lágrima. Era uma das mulheres mais forte que conhecera durante toda sua vida. Lily não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava fraqueza e vê-la ali, daquela forma, provocava todos os tipos de sentimentos que ele tentara evitar por muito tempo. Ele queria entender o destino cruel, queria entender porque ele o fizera rever aquela garota... Ele não estava pronto... Nunca estaria. Então por que ele estava ali? Por que ela estava ali? '_Claro!_' Ele pensou de repente. '_Lene... _' Foi estúpido não pensar que ela estaria ali. Como se amizade das duas um dia pudesse morrer.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse seco. Ele não queria sentir pena. Ele não _podia_ sentir pena.

Ela apenas assentiu engolindo o choro. As mãos fechadas em punho, o maxilar retesado, os olhos... '_Ah os olhos!'_ Era incrível como ele podia analisar cada detalhe daquela figura. Como se ela nunca tivesse saído de sua vida.

Ele abanou a cabeça, expulsando os pensamentos. Reavivou na memória as duras lembranças, apenas para se concentra na verdade. Estava ali por Lene... Única e exclusivamente por ela. Lily Evans ara apenas uma desconhecida... Mais uma pessoa insignificante.

- Bom... Srta. Evans...

Ele foi arrancado de seu pensamento quando ouviu a voz do médico se pronunciar. Os dois voltaram à atenção a ele. Ela ansiosa, ele interessado.

- Srt. MacKinnon acabou de entra na sala de cirurgia. Receio que terá de esperar o horário de visitas...

Ela abraçou-se protetoramente. James se moveu incômodo, as informações eram insuficientes. Ele precisava de mais... Muito mais do que saber que Marlene estava apenas viva. Lily buscou, meio incerta, um lugar para se sentar, os braços ainda envolvendo o próprio corpo. '_Ela sabia. '_

- Sugiro que volte para casa e retorne mais tarde. Precisa descansar! Você será bem informada dos horários na recepção. Desculpe-me, mas não podíamos esperar... Tenho que ir. Eles estão me aguardando.

Sem respostas e sem forças para questionamentos, James observou os olhos vidrados da garota ruiva, o próprio coração apertado. Lene também fora uma de sua melhores amigas na escola e, mesmo que não a visse há tanto tempo, sentia medo de perdê-la para sempre. '_Eu nunca deveria a ter perdido de vista._ _E Sírius, meu Deus... Como ele iria aceitar isso!_' Culpou-se por ter sido negligente por tantos anos, por ter sido egoísta. Mantinha contato frequente com Marlene por telefone, emails... Mas sempre evitava um encontro com a garota. '_Muitas lembranças... _' Ele encarou, amargo, a melhor amiga de Lene e, apenas por um instante, consegui colocar toda a culpa nela. Lily parecia prestes a desmaiar. Tudo nela era pálido e doentio.

- O que você acha de tomarmos um café? - James perguntou aproximando-se dela. Ela era a fonte mais rápida e fácil de obter notícias.

Lily abriu os olhos verdes, sobressaltada. Eles se encaram por alguns instantes.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu preciso de informações. – ele pediu em tom seco.

Ela o encarou com o olhar incrédulo. Ele sentiu raiva... Mas não era um sentimento com o que pudesse lidar. Algo borbulhava dentro dele e um calor queimava sua pele. Ele se lembrou que aquela era a garota que o abandonara no momento mais difícil. Que passara por cima de sua dor como se nada importasse. Ela era fria... Ele se lembrava bem. Então não fazia sentido que ela se preocupasse tanto com alguém. _Não fazia sentido._

- Pode me acompanhar, por favor? – seu tom não deixava espaço. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela pudesse se sentir tão mal.

- Tenho certeza que você pode esperar pelo médico.

O tom austero e sarcástico, juntamente com a expressão de escárnio, o fez perder totalmente a paciência. Ele passou a mão pelo antebraço da garota a ergueu com um solavanco.

- Você me conhece bem, Srta. Evans... Sabe que eu não sou muito bom em esperar. – ele sussurrou perigosamente próximo a seu ouvido – eu tenho certeza de que você não se importará em tomar um café!

A garota fraquejou. Ele apenas sustentou o peso enquanto encaminhava em direção à porta que ela pensara em utilizar como rota de fuga, mais cedo. A mão dele permaneceu em seu braço, segurando com uma força que ele provavelmente não tinha noção... Como se estivesse carregando uma criminosa.

- Está me machucando. – Lily disse com a voz falha.

O aperto cedeu instantaneamente, mas a mão permaneceu no mesmo lugar, conduzindo-a até uma mesa de fundo. Ela o encarou, acuada, quando ele a sentou de maneira violenta na cadeira... Os olhos grandes e inquisidores... E então ele se sentiu culpado, as mão fechadas violentamente se esconderam nos bolsos do sobretudo. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Machucando uma mulher daquela forma... Machucando_ Lily_ daquela forma? Aquele não era ele. James se sentou e encarou a superfície encerada da mesa por um instante. O olhar perdido e culpado voltou-se para ela.

- Desculpe-me... – disse baixo, analisando a expressão arrasada da garota. – Eu perdi a cabeça.

Ela não respondeu. Era como se nada importasse. Como se tudo o que estava acontecendo por ali fosse superficial e sem sentido. A garota encolheu-se contra o próprio acento, massageando o braço direito distraidamente. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio incômodo.

- O que você quer beber? Café... Chá...

- Apenas vamos direto ao ponto, ok? O que você quer saber?

Aquela pequena pergunta. Tantas coisas... _Tantas coisas não respondidas._ Mas o que adiantaria? Agora, depois de tantos anos, tanta dor. Entender... Ele só queria apagar... Apagar o momento que a vira pela primeira vez, apagar os momentos juntos, os planos, as promessas... Apagar aquela existência... Tapar o buraco que ela deixara. Mas não era isso que aquela pergunta significava para ela. Não era sobre a infinidade de coisas deixadas para trás. Era só sobre Lene. E, naquele momento, isso era tudo que ele deveria se preocupar.

- Qual a gravidade... Quais são as chances... – ele engoliu em seco.

- De vida?

Ela cruzou os braços, as lágrimas retornando.

- Não muitas... – ela disse sem olhá-lo.

James prendeu a respiração sem saber o que dizer... O que fazer. Ele percebeu as mãos trêmulas da garota pousarem sobre a mesa clara. Em um gesto instintivo suas próprias mãos saíram do bolso, mas ele reprimiu o movimento. '_O que estava fazendo?'_

- Vou buscar algo pra você beber – disse simplesmente.

Ela não respondeu. Permaneceu imóvel enquanto ele encaminhava-se ao balcão e providenciava dois cafés. Voltou rápido e pousou o copo fumegante diante do olhar triste da ruiva. Ela o encarou por um breve instante enquanto tentava reter as lágrimas.

- Eu não posso perdê-la. – Lily desabou – Meu Deus, Potter! Eu preferiria um milhão de vezes que tivesse sido eu. Lene não merece isso. Ela ama demais a vida para perdê-la tão cedo.

Ele sentiu um solavanco no estômago só de pensar nela ali naquele hospital, correndo risco de perder a vida. Percebeu que poderiam se passar dez, vinte... Milhões de anos... Ele sempre se importaria. Por mais que desejasse esquecê-la, por mais que tentasse odiá-la... Ele sempre se importaria com ela. Amaldiçoou o dia que a conhecera... Que a tornara parte de sua vida. Sofria intensamente por Lene estar ali, mas Lily... Ele nunca poderia suportar.

- Ela vai ficar bem... Nós precisamos que ela fique. – ele disse rápido, com medo que sua voz denunciasse todas as suas fraquezas.

Aquela garota não merecia nada dele, nem mesmo compaixão. Mas só de sentir o cheiro dela, encarar aquele rosto marcado pelas lágrimas fazia com que todo o amor que surgira na adolescência controlasse sua razão.

- Eu não sabia... – ela começou com voz falha – Que ainda se falavam tanto.

- Não tanto quanto deveríamos... – respondeu com raiva. Ele a evitara por culpa dela.

- O suficiente para que esteja aqui esta noite.

A verdade era que tudo que dizia respeito à Lene lhe trazia lembranças de Lily e o passado alegre que vivera. As reais amizades... O amor verdadeiro... Pelo menos por parte dele...Tudo se tornara amargo de repente. Ele só queria apagar o passado. Mas todas as vezes que Lene aparecia inquisidora nos emails, telefonemas... _'Jimmy! Eu só queria entender... Lily não me diz nada!' _Tudo voltava à tona... _'James Potter! Você aprontou alguma coisa!_ E a dor ficava insuportável. Estão, no final das contas, ele ainda era o culpado? Ele só queria ir embora. Voltar para sua vida em que tentava fingir que Lily não existia... Exatamente como ele tentara nos últimos cinco anos. '_Ótimo, James..._' ele pensou '_Você tem se saído bem nos últimos tempos. Lembre-se do seu passado'. _E quando tudo retornou, foi fácil recuperar a raiva e o desprezo. E, naquele momento, esses dois últimos venceram qualquer outro tipo de sentimento.

- Você deveria ouvir o médico... eu posso cuidar da papelada.

- Pode deixar... Eu estou bem... Posso cuidar disso. – a garota falou seca, escorando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Os olhos se fecharam e ela começou a massagear as têmporas.

- Como você está, sinceramente, não me interessa!_ Não mais_! – ele disse ríspido, se erguendo – Apenas disse que vou resolver isso. Vá pra casa... Não será útil mais tarde com essa cara amassada!

Lily abriu os olhos, surpresa. Ela recuou diante do olhar duro e das palavras cruéis. James retesou o maxilar e tentou entender as variações de humor que aquela garota provocava nele. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e virou as costas. Não queria se sentir culpado diante do olhar magoado que ela exibia. Era o momento de voltar a falar com a recepcionista confusa e ir embora. Ficar na presença de Lily Evans não era nada saudável.

James afastou-se sem mais palavras. Ele encontrou papéis e mais papéis para preencher. Ele estava quase vencendo a última lista de perguntas, quando a mulher que lhe servira o café aproximou-se constrangida.

- Desculpe-me Senhor... – ela disse baixinho – Acho que sua acompanhante precisa de ajuda... Parece-me que ela não está se sentindo muito bem.

- O quê...?

James ficou estático por alguns segundos. Abriu a boca para pedir por detalhes, mas a senhora já estava se afastando. Ele seguiu, apresado, a mulher que viera chamá-lo e tentou não pensar que fora culpado por agravar o mal-estar da garota. Depois de seguir alguns corredores, ele encontrou Lily sentada em uma maca tentando se livra de uma enfermeira de feições paciente.

- Srta. Evans, por favor, _fique quieta!_ – ela suplicou.

- Estou pronta para ir para casa. – Lily disse chorosa – Por favor, eu estou bem.

-Tão bem que não consegue nem ficar de pé. Você acabou de perder os sentidos, mocinha... Fique quieta!

A enfermeira tentava medir a pressão da garota, mas Lily movia-se incomodada. James observou a cena, calado, até o momento em que os olhos verdes encontraram com os seus.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou simplesmente.

- Nada que seja da sua conta!

Ele percebeu o tom amargo, o rosto corado de raiva. _'Então ela estava ferida... E por que ele deveria se importar? '_ James aproximou-se e dirigiu-se a enfermeira.

- Há alguma coisa que possa fazer?

- Ela só está um pouco fraca... Precisa descansar por algumas horas. Vou colocá-la no soro. Ela apresenta sinais de desidratação.

James assentiu e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da maca. Ele observou a garota morder o lábio inferior com raiva enquanto as lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas coradas. Odiou-se por estar ali. De que adiantava tudo aquilo? Ele queria ir embora... Largá-la ali sozinha e deixar que ela sentisse o vazio que ele sentira no passado. Mas algo o impedia de ser vingativo.

- Pensei que não lhe interessasse como eu estou me sentindo. – ele ouviu Lily dizer ríspida.

Uma de suas mãos foi de encontro aos cabelos bagunçados. A mesma mania de sempre... Nunca conseguiria se livrar dela. Ele relaxou no encosto da cadeira enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Evans... Nós somos adultos agora, vamos nos comportar como tais. – ele disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Merda, Potter! – ela sussurrou nervosa - Apenas vá embora!

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto tenso a sua frente. Os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, os olhos inchados. Ele só queria que ela não fosse tão bonita... Mas mesmo parecendo destruída ela continuava fascinante. James balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar daquele pensamento e ergueu-se rapidamente.

- Eu estarei na sala de espera aguardando você se livrar da sua crise de adolescência.

Ele lançou um último e breve olhar para a garota e ela pareceu ainda mais nervosa. James tentou não pensar no que seria da sua vida agora que ela estava de volta. Ele sabia que enquanto Lene não reagisse não poderia evitar Lily Evans. Afastou-se a passos largos enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Pensou que a dor que ele sentira há cinco anos jamais fosse retornar, mas ela estava ali... Nublando seus pensamentos. Será que haveria alguma chance dele reassumir o próprio controle enquanto ela estivesse por perto?

* * *

N/A: É... Eu sei... Essa fic já foi postada a mais de um ano e até agora são só três capítulos. E quando eu leio minhas promessas na primeira N/A eu fico mais envergonhada ainda. Eu sei que não há muitas desculpas, a não ser meu trabalho, minha faculdade e meus problemas pessoais, que vêm sendo inúmeros por sinal... Juntando a tudo isso, a dificuldade de escrever algo que não seja na primeira pessoa. A única promessa que eu posso fazer em relação a esta história, é que eu vou terminá-la.

Minhas sinceras desculpas e meus eternos agradecimentos a quem leu e comentou... E a quem leu e não comentou, também. Espero que alguém continue a acompanhar minhas idas e vindas.

A música deste capítulo é '_I'm Still Here'_ do Pearl Jam. Continuo aceitando sugestões de bandas... E sim! Atendendo a pedidos da leitora Mila Pink, teremos Paramore em algum capítulo próximo!

Vou tentar responder a reviews agora, se alguém não receber a resposta, me avise.

Obrigada de verdade... Beijos e até a próxima. Kitri.


	4. Chapter IV

**OUT OF CONTROL**

by Kitri

* * *

.

**Capítulo IV**

I can't remember when it was good  
Moments of happiness elude  
Maybe I just misunderstood

All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flashbacks intertwine  
Memories I will never find

And I'll feel my world crumbling,  
I'll feel my life crumbling  
I'll feel my soul crumbling away  
And falling away,  
Falling away with you

.

* * *

- LILY!

O grito estridente e animado veio de longe, mas fez com que ela despertasse rapidamente de seus pensamentos. Ela virou-se para observar a amiga correndo em sua direção e sentiu uma paz peculiar, sentimento muito distinto do que sentia minutos atrás. A garota alta e alegre descia o terreno suave da escola aos pulos, o sorriso de orelha a orelha, os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Lily Evans teve a visão coberta por um mundo de cabelos escuros enquanto sentia o baque de Lene se lançando contra ela.

- O quê...? – Ela disse cambaleando enquanto correspondia ao abraço.

Mas Marlene apenas sacudiu a cabeça e puxou a amiga para refazer o caminho que ela, momentos antes, percorrera aos pulos. Lily teve problemas em acompanhá-la até o dormitório, mas Lene não deu nenhuma pista do que resultara em tamanha felicidade. Apenas sorria como se todos os problemas de sua vida tivessem sido resolvidos. Ela entrou no quarto que dividia com a amiga e correu até a própria cama. Lene pegou um envelope pardo e puxou um papel de aparência oficial. Lily sorriu. _Era a resposta._

- _The Guardia, _Lil! – ela falou arquejando - Eles vão publicar meus artigos!

Ela parou um instante, encarando o envelope como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Voltou o olhar para a amiga ruiva... Uma lágrima solitária percorrendo o rosto corado.

- Lily! – a voz soou estridente e animada - _Você sabe o que isso significa? _E eu ainda nem sei se vou conseguir entrar pra faculdade!

- Você ainda tem um ano antes de começar a pensar em faculdade. _E é claro que você vai entrar! – _Lily respondeu revirando os olhos e observando a amiga subir na cama como uma menininha de cinco anos.

- ... Eu devo - ser - a garota - mais nova - a escrever - para esse - JORNAL! – Marlene disse pulando, a cama rangendo perigosamente sob o impacto.

Lily sorriu abertamente e encarou a amiga. Ela sonhava com aquele momento há muito tempo. A ruiva sabia que Marlene não teria problemas em realizar seu maior desejo. Ela nascera para aquilo... A curiosidade, a agudez das observações, a perseverança... A vontade de expor a verdade a todos... O dom da escrita... _Aquela mágica que ela fazia com as palavras..._

- _Eu não acredito, Lil!_

Lily sentiu o coração inflar-se de felicidade ao encarar a expressão radiante da amiga. Ninguém merecia mais isso do que ela.

_- _Pois eu não duvidei em nenhum instante...

A morena voou em direção a ruiva, mas essa não teve muito sucesso em suportar o peso dessa vez. As duas caíram no chão com um baque doloroso. Elas se encararam por dois segundo e caíram na gargalhada. A felicidade era tudo que havia naquele momento.

.

.

Lily Evans recostou-se nos travesseiros da cama do hospital. Encarou as paredes brancas e pensou... Pensou em como, de repente, tudo parecia se desintegrar. Lene era tudo que lhe restava. Os outros... Ela havia perdido há muito tempo. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Ela observou as gotas de soro descerem lentamente. Queria ir embora dali. Queria apenas que aquele pesadelo acabasse. A lembrança feliz apenas intensificava a dor e, naquele momento, não parecia mais do que mera ilusão. _Amigas de infância._ Não conseguia se lembrar de quando a garota, esperta e companheira, estivera fora da sua vida... E agora Lily tinha de aceitar a possibilidade de perdê-la para sempre. E então... O que lhe restaria?

Marlene McKinnon. Uma das repórteres investigativas mais renomada de Londres. Seria cruel demais se ela perdesse a vida tão cedo... E ninguém mais, além de Lily, sabia o quanto aquela garota era obcecada por viver. Ela sentiu a cabeça latejar dolorosamente. Lembrou-se de todas as descrições que o médico lhe informara. Se ela sobrevivesse seria uma grande sorte. Mas a ruiva queria se apegar as pequenas chances. Lily queria acreditar que, em breve, entraria em casa e escutaria o telefone tocar. Ela imaginou a voz de Lene, animada e abafada, ecoar no telefone... A amiga contando sobre mais alguma matéria de capa, revelando um esquema de corrupção ou desvendando as artimanhas de algum psicopata. Ela adorava aquele tipo de coisa.

Lily buscou novamente as velhas lembranças. Hogwarts, os anos mais intensos e felizes de sua vida... Os tempos de amizades, amores, de discussões, de escolhas. Lembrou-se da certeza da amiga em seguir adiante... O sucesso antes mesmo de se graduar... Diferente dela, Lene sempre soube o que queria.

.

.

- E você? Já se decidiu? – Lene encarou a amiga enquanto rolava para o lado e deitava-se de barriga para cima.

O sorriso de Lily morreu. Ela imitou a amiga, colocando as mãos para apoiar a cabeça.

- A não... Lene! Por favor, de novo não...

- Você só tem mais esse ano! – Ela disse perplexa.

- Exatamente... Eu tenho mais um ano. _Um ano inteirinho para me decidir._

O silêncio reinou por breves instantes. Marlene virou a cabeça e analisou a feição triste da amiga. Lily apenas se deteve a encarar o teto com grande interesse.

_-_ E eu que pensei que você seria a primeira...

Lily sentiu os olhos arderem, o estômago pesado... _'A brilhante Lily Evans... Que não sabia que profissão seguir... Maldita ironia do destino!'_ Ela não conseguia fingir e dizer a todos que tinha certeza de seu futuro. Ela era monitora, aluna modelo, com notas altíssimas e um desempenho espetacular... Nada podia ser mais frustrante do que encarar as pessoas e não saber dizer sobre que carreira iria seguir.

- ... Até o James já escolheu o caminho dele.

- James sempre soube que iria para academia. – Lily disse simplesmente.

- _Scotland Yard! – _Lene disse rindo – É bem o estilo dele.

Lily suspirou cansada. Ela só queria que as pessoas parassem de pressioná-la... De esperar que ela escolhesse ser a nova Madre Tereza de Calcutá, ou coisa parecida.

- Falando em James... Esqueci de te dizer que ele estava te procurando.

O coração dela deu um baque doloroso e ela encarou a amiga com uma expressão infeliz.

- A não! Não me diga que vocês brigaram _de novo._

Lily levantou-se vagarosamente enquanto buscava qualquer coisa na cabeceira da cama. Ela pensou no namoro de mais de um ano. Nos momentos de extrema felicidade e de grande dor. Era assim que ela e James Potter viviam... Altos e baixos... Marlene a analisou por breve instantes.

- Vocês precisam para com isso, Lily... Essas discussões idiotas têm que ter um fim.

- Nós estamos bem. – Lily respondeu rápido.

Ela evitou encarar Lene. Talvez porque não conseguisse entender. Passara horas tentando buscar alguma explicação para o relacionamento turbulento e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que haviam sentimentos demais envolvidos... Fortes demais, entre duas pessoas jovens demais para administrar tudo aquilo. Ela suspirou. Não queria pensar em James no momento. Marlene sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula e Lily apenas sorriu tentando se distrair.

- Falando em relacionamentos... – A ruiva falou zombeteira – Alguém não me contou que vai ao baile com Sírius Black!

Lily não teve tempo de analisar a expressão da amiga, pois um travesseiro a atingiu em cheio no rosto.

.

.

Lily pensou no tempo que levara para se decidir... Não se arrependera. Amava o que fazia e, mesmo que a indecisão que a assolara no passado tivesse deixado consequências cruéis, a garota tinha orgulho absoluto de suas escolhas. Ela poderia dizer, com a voz clara e deliberada, que aquela era sua vocação. Lutar pela vida dos outros... _Fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para mantê-los vivos._

Então_, _mesmo que sua irmã a criticasse... Que seus amigos e professores cobrassem, Lily não deixou de buscar aquilo que lhe faltava. Até mesmo quando o único que parecia apoiá-la lhe virara as costas e a machucara completamente... Ela queria entender James Potter. Queria entender o que se passara com eles. Por mais que vivessem entre brigas frequentes, James sempre a apoiava em todas as suas decisões. E depois do início complicado e instável, de um momento de grande receio em relação aos sentimentos, eles encontraram um equilíbrio. Lily não conseguia se lembrar de um tempo em que tivera sido mais feliz. Namorar James Potter era uma experiência única... Era dar um passo de cada vez e, quando ela pensava que nada poderia ser melhor que último passo, surpreendia-se com mais um pedacinho do céu. Ela pensou em como, apesar de todas as divergências, eles construíram um relacionamento que parecia ser para sempre... Em como, de repente, a vida parecia perfeita. E quando eles finalmente pareciam ter crescido e deixado todas as discussões idiotas para trás, tudo se desmoronara. E tudo o que ela pôde dizer a si mesma era que se enganara completamente... Que tinha sido a mais estúpida garota do mundo.

Lily sentiu os olhos arderem. Tudo seria mais fácil sem ele ali. Ela pensou em como conseguira afastá-lo de suas memórias nos últimos anos, assim como as lembranças, mas percebia agora, com ele ali tão perto, que tudo o que realmente fizeram fora empurrar as memórias para um canto escuro de sua mente e preencher o espaço vazio com um pouco mais de ficção... E então, como uma criança que percebe que sua história favorita é uma farsa, Lily se deu conta de que pisava em uma falsa estável realidade e de não era a garota forte e auto-suficiente que construíra em sua cabeça depois que ele a deixara.

* * *

N/A: Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas aos leitores que não tem login! Não sabia que as reviews anônimas estavam bloqueadas (eu nem sequer sabia que existia essa possibilidade!). Como isso nunca aconteceu comigo enquanto eu escrevia com meu nome antigo, eu nem me dei conta... Até minha prima chegar e me dizer _'Não consigo mandar uma review sem logar! E eu não lembro mais minha senha!' _ :_( _Então... Mil desculpas a quem tentou e não conseguiu.

Segundo, gostaria de me desculpar, mais uma vez, pela demora. Esse capítulo começou a ser escrito há muito tempo. Tanto que a música do _Muse_, '_Falling Away With You'_, foi escolhida pelo simples fato de eu ter visto a banda se apresentar no Morumbi em março desse ano. Só que tive problemas por erro de continuidade... Então, tive que apagar a cena várias vezes. Eu estou me aventurando nessa fic... Poucas coisas foram planejadas, por isso eu tenho que pensar direito o que estou colocando agora para não ter problemas no desenrolar da história. Eu sei que o capítulo está curto... E que ele é sem graça, mas adianto que o próximo já está sendo escrito e tem James, Lily e um carro rebocado!

Bom, sei que no geral as pessoas detestam a Marlene... E principalmente quando ela é relacionada com Sírius. Para os que detestam o casal, podem ficar tranqüilos, não acho que haverá espaço para um romance entre eles aqui na fic... Apenas breves referências no passado. De qualquer forma, não tenho nada contra os dois juntos... Marlene e Sírius, pra mim, soa muito melhor do que Sírius com PO.

Então... N/A longa demais... Vou parando de encher o saco por aqui... Agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Padfoot, Ana, liloca e a última pessoa que não se identificou, muito obrigada por se manifestarem e peço que me desculpem pela demora! As demais reviews serão respondidas individualmente em breve. Quem não receber resposta, me avise! Muito obrigada a todos que leram!Beijos e até a próxima. Kitri.


	5. Chapter V

**OUT OF CONTROL**

by Kitri

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo V  
**

_You were my conscience  
So solid now you're like water  
And we started drowning  
Not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go  
It's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one  
And come back from the hope that you've stolen_

_I'm only human  
I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain  
Despite what you're always preaching_

_Don't you ever wonder how we've survived?_

_._

* * *

James perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ele passara sentado naquela sala de espera. Sentia as costas doloridas e as mãos dormentes por causa do frio, mas nada era pior do que aquela sensação incomoda no fundo do estômago. Estava tudo errado e ele só queria entender porque, do nada, sua vida se tornara aquele inferno. Ele tinha sido um bom cidadão nos últimos tempos. Não se lembrava de ter feito algo ruim o suficiente para ser punido daquela forma.

Ele observou o corredor que dava acesso ao setor de pronto atendimento. Sabia que, em algum momento, Lily Evans surgiria e ele teria que encará-la novamente. Um misto de raiva e ansiedade controlava seu estado de espírito. Tudo o que ele queria era virar-se na cama e acordar daquele pesadelo.

Após mais alguns longos minutos, James ouviu os passos ecoarem pelo ambiente silencioso. A garota ruiva parecia ainda pior. Alguns fios dos cabelos, presos de qualquer maneira, contornavam o rosto pálido e doentio. Seus olhos encontraram os delas, mas ele não conseguiu pensar em nada substancial para dizer. Apenas se permitiu analisar aquele rosto mais uma vez naquela noite sem ter que pensar nas conseqüências de tê-la de volta em sua vida.

A garota dirigiu-se a porta da frente sem dizer-lhe uma palavra. James se levantou e saiu em seu encalço. Repreendeu-se por, depois de tudo que se passara, ser ele a tentar suavizar a situação. Lily insistia em agir como se ele fosse o culpado. Ele encarou a paisagem movimentada tentando controlar as lembranças que insistiam em brotar em sua memória. Percebeu, vendo o céu claro, que se passara bastante tempo desde a sua chegada ao hospital. Seus olhos procuraram por Lily, incrível como esse hábito não mudara, e não foi difícil identificar os cabelos ruivos que contrastavam com o dia pálido e o local coberto de neve.

Ele observou a garota encarar, em estado de choque, um espaço vazio na rua. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse ficando louca, mas ao perceber que ela buscava um bilhete em meio a neve revirada entendeu o que se passava.

- _Merda!_

- Não sabia que sua boca tinha se tornado tão suja, Evans. – Ele disse sarcástico. - Com tanto lugar para parar o carro...

Ela o encarou com ódio, mas não disse uma palavra. Ele segurou a vontade de rir quando ela saiu batendo o pé e espalhando neve por toda parte. Lily já ia passando por ele, quando sua mão se estendeu e agarrou, mais uma vez naquele dia, o antebraço da garota.

- Acho que alguém precisa de uma carona...

- Não se dê ao trabalho. Eu vou pegar um taxi. – Ela debatia-se diante do aperto dele em seu braço.

- Seu orgulho não vai te ajudar neste momento, Evans. Onde pensa que vai chegar vestida desse jeito? – Ele disse largando-a de uma vez. Lily cambaleou, mas manteve-se de pé.

Ele analisou a blusa fina e as mãos sem proteção. As bochechas da garota estavam coradas e os lábios roxos. Ela estava congelando.

- É melhor você vir comigo até o carro se não quiser perder os dedos.

Ele a observou ponderar. Os ombros encolhidos, as mãos escondidas no bolso da calça e então ele se lembrou... Se lembrou de quantas vezes passara o próprio casaco ao redor daquele corpo pequeno e frágil... De como Lily parecia sentir mais frio do que todas as pessoas a sua volta.

- Muito inteligente da sua parte, Evans... Sair de casa com essas roupas num tempo desses.

- Quando te ligam do hospital, uma da madrugada, e dizem que sua amiga está realmente mal, a última coisa que a gente pensa é em como se vestir.

James ignorou-a e começou a seguir em direção ao próprio carro. Lembrou-se que a namorada saia sempre impecável, por pior que fosse as circunstancias e aquele pensamento lhe doeu. Ele se virou para encarar a garota paralisada. Ele só queria não admira-la tanto. Analisou aqueles olhos e se perguntou porque Lily, sua pequena e meiga Lily, de repente se tornara tão cruel com ele. James não desviou o olhar, mas continuou a se mover.

- Você não vem? – Ele falou, pouco educado, ainda andando de costas, os olhos analisando aquela face pálida.

Ela crispou os lábios e James percebeu sou rosto colorir-se de um vermelho perigoso.

- Prefiro morrer de frio. – Lily respondeu virando-se e indo em direção oposta.

- Ótimo... Boa sorte com seus dedos.

James lhe deu as costas novamente e apertou o passo. Se ela queria bancar a idiota, problemas... Ele tinha mais o que fazer. Ele olhou por cima dos ombros e viu que a garota de cabelos flamejantes já tomara uma boa distância. Ela andava a passos lentos, o corpo curvado... E então ela parou. _'Droga' _pensou amargo. James refez o caminho em direção a Lily, retirou o próprio casaco e lançou sobre ela.

- Não seja estúpida e venha comigo... – Disse com raiva – Vai acabar se matando!

Ele percebeu a respiração falha, o corpo trêmulo e começou a se preocupar.

- Vamos voltar ao hospital.

- Estou bem. – Ela respondeu com dificuldade – Só quero ir para casa.

Os olhos dela encontraram os seus e James sentiu todos os músculos se contraírem. Ele passou, relutante, um braço pelas costas da garota e começou a conduzi-la em direção ao carro. Eles caminharam silenciosamente, os passos curtos e desiguais. Ele pensou que ela fosse desmaiar novamente, mas Lily se manteve firme até o carro. '_Isso só pode ser um pesadelo'_ ele pensou zonzo sob o efeito do perfume dela.

.

.

Param em frente a um carro esportivo. James buscou a chave no bolso da calça, desarmou o alarme e as trancas.

- Fique a vontade – Ele falou indo em direção ao banco do motorista.

Entrou sem cerimônias e aguardou que a garota fizesse o mesmo. Lily demorou alguns minutos antes de abrir a porta e se acomodar a seu lado. Seus olhos encontraram os deles por um minuto para logo se desviarem para o espelho central do carro. Uma expressão perplexa se formou na face pálida, que logo se voltou em direção ao banco traseiro. James seguiu seu olhar e foi como se tivesse levado um soco direto no estômago.

Ele encarou, horrorizado, a garota do elevador dormindo calmamente. Os cabelos, em cascata, espalhados de maneira displicente e elegante. Ele lembrava-se do lençol de linho estrategicamente bem colocado, mas agora este encontrava-se em grande parte no chão do carro. Naquele instante, diante de tantas partes descobertas ele só conseguia pensar em _'Como foi que me esqueci desse detalhe!'._

Lily o encarava, incrédula. As mãos buscaram a porta e ela já estava metade para fora do carro quando os dedos de James circundarem seu punho.

- Você não precisa ser tão criança!

- Qual o seu problema, Potter? – Ela disse lívida de raiva.

James analisou as feições irritadas. Não havia sentido algum naquele comportamento. Eles não se viam há cinco anos. Nada restara entre eles, nem sequer o respeito que as pessoas deviam destinar uma as outras. Quando eles terminaram, tudo havia se perdido. Pelo menos, assim ele pensava.

- Não há motivo para você se sentir ofendida...

- Eu não estou me sentindo ofendida! Eu...

Lily fez menção de sair, mas James a impediu novamente. Ele sabia que aquilo era ridículo, mas o estrago já estava feio. A garota estava ali... E Lily também. Era respirar fundo e seguir em frente.

- Só alguns minutos até que eu lhe deixe em casa. Não faz sentido essa cena toda...

- Isso é constrangedor. – Lily sussurrou perdida.

James sentiu a cabeça rodar. Culpou-se por ter esquecido a garota bêbada e tudo o que ele queria naquele momento, e ele não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê, era convencer Lily de que ele não era um tremendo cafajeste. Ele ligou o carro e logo deslizava pelas ruas. Depois de alguns minutos de extrema tensão ele resolveu que precisava falar.

- Não é isso que você está pensando...

Lily encarou a paisagem e fingiu que ele não existia.

- Ela não é...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, Potter! – Ela disse num sussurro – Faz tempo, mas eu ainda me lembro bem do seu caráter.

- Do meu caráter? – James disse com ódio.

O carro parou bruscamente, derrapando alguns metros. Lily assustou-se e encarou-o incrédula.

- Que droga, Evans! Você só pode estar brincando! – Ele cuspiu as palavras.

Sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer. Ele não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. Concentrou-se para que as mãos que comprimiam o volante com intensidade não se deslocassem em direção aquele pescoço fino e frágil. Ele queria falar, mas havia alguma coisa muito grande em sua garganta que impedia que ele retomasse a fala. Algumas buzinas ressonaram. James retomou o caminho em silêncio e assim continuou até o momento em que ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio onde a garota morava. Lily o encarou, questionadora.

- Como... Como você sabia? – Ela perguntou desconfiada, a voz também carregada de raiva.

- O quê? – James respondeu pouco educado.

- Minha casa? Eu não lhe indiquei o caminho.

Ele então percebeu a besteira... '_Mais uma' _pensou irritado. Ele desviou o olhar e procurou uma desculpa.

- Marlene me disse uma vez... – Respondeu evasivo.

_Mentira_. Ele não podia... Podia? Deixar de saber. Não quando as informações da _Scotland_ eram tão privilegiadas e totalmente abertas a ele. Mas ele nunca contara a ninguém e muito menos contaria a ela que seguia seus passos... Ele tentara apagar a Lily que lhe causara tremenda dor no passado, mas no fundo, ele ainda preservava a Lily de seus dias mais felizes... Aquela garota única e brilhante que inundara seus sonhos na adolescência e que ainda insistia em aparecer com freqüência nos mais recentes. Seria cruel demais imaginar que ainda existia um pouco dela por ali?

Lily aceitou a desculpa sem maiores desconfianças. Ele observou os olhos dela passarem rapidamente pelo espelho central do carro e uma expressão de desgosto preencher seu rosto.

- Eu não lhe devo explicações. – James disse simplesmente.

- Depois de cinco anos... Você não me deve mais nada.

Então, sem nem mais uma palavra, ela se foi.

* * *

N/A: Como é bom escrever com chuva... Bom, eu sei que eu tenho demorado muito, mas isso se deve ao fato de eu ser totalmente chata para escrever. Eu tenho um ritual muito complexo e não consigo me livrar dele. E eu sou apegada demais aos detalhes. Esse capítulo, por exemplo, eu não gostei. Acho que faltou alguma coisa. A boa notícia é que eu aproveitei as aulas chatas de Psicologia Jurídica para planejar a fic. Consegui chegar a um resumo de capítulos até a metade da história, totalizando 18 capítulos. Acredito que tenhamos então, algo próximo a 50 capítulos... Eu sei que são muito, mas como vocês perceberam, eles costumam ser curtos.

Atendendo ao pedido da leitora Mila Pink, temos _Paramore 'Monster'_ no início do capítulo. E sobre a briga de James e Lily... Acho que vamos demorar a descobrir o que aconteceu. Agradeço as reviews: PadFoot, vou tentar acelerar, viu? As demais reviews vou responder em breve! Peço desculpas pela demora... Vou ter que acelerar o processo para concluir a fic antes de 2020! Os planos são postar 2 capítulos por mês. Prometo que vou me esforçar mais e evitar ao máximo as longas pausas... Até porque, eu estou muito curiosa com o destino da história. Próximo capítulo, teremos Sírius! Espero que tenham gostado desses. Beijo e até a próxima. Kitri.


End file.
